Date Night
by Onyx Shadows
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery's feelings for each other finally leds them to going out on a date with each other. Skulduggery tries to work his magic by sweeping the woman he is in love with off her feet. But will he last more than one date?
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie walked upstairs in to the small study room of her uncle's mansion where she found Skulduggery looking through some case files.

"Anything interesting?" She asked.

"Hmm, not much. Just Scapegrace trying to cause some havoc but nothing overly major." He replied.

Valkyrie was trying to keep her feelings for Skulduggery to a minimum. With all the previous cases which Valkyrie and Skulduggery have both been working all and Valkyrie breaking up with Fletcher 6 months ago, she basically didn't have much time for herself to just breath. But since all the drama had been passed, she thought now was a best time to make a move or else she might never make one. Plus, she was an independent woman that didn't believe that the man should make the first move.

"Well if you aren't busy…Why don't we go out somewhere?" Valkyrie said, trying to sound casual but internally her mind was scream ' _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?'._ Oh, the irony.

"Eh…Like just the two of us?" Skulduggery answered, sounding rather confused.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" Valkyrie said, starting to regret her decision now.

"Oh yes absolutely! How does dinner sound?" Skulduggery was shocked by the sudden idea of going somewhere with Valkyrie, but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"That sounds lovely." Valkyrie replied, smiling back at Skulduggery.

"Great! How does tomorrow sound at 8pm? I'll pick you up of course." Skulduggery suggested, trying to remain calm, cool and collected but was inwardly buzzing with excitement.

"Yeah that's fine with me!" She replied, her smile growing wider than before.

"Good. Wear something nice – like dressy."

"Why?..." Valkyrie asked.

"It's a surprise." Skulduggery said, tilting his head to indicate he was smiling back at her.

"But-"

"No buts, you'' like it, trust me."

Valkyrie walked over to Skulduggery until she was standing right in front of him and glided her hand to the back of Skulduggey's neck until she grazed the engraved symbol to bring up Skulduggery's façade. The Sanctuary did some more work on keeping the façade as one face, and he used another symbol if he needed to change it. Valkyrie gazed up to a slightly tanned face and sparkling blue eyes. His hair was a shady blonde that had the right quality of volume of hair, so Valkyrie could run her hands through it. When Skulduggery's façade came up, he breathed in – as Valkyrie was close enough that all he had to do was moved down to kiss her. This took all his efforts to not do this.

"Hmm…I can usually read you like an open book but nope, not this time. Okay I'll dress up. But if danger occurs and my dress gets ruined – you are responsible for buying me a new one." Valkyrie demanded.

"Deal" Skulduggery replied, his soft pink lips curling into a smile.

The following day, Valkyrie was having a wardrobe crisis. Unable to find anything goof enough to wear for her…date with Skulduggery? She wasn't too sure. She decided that she needed help and there was only one person that could help her at a time like this.

Tanith.

Valkyrie pulled out her phone to call Tanith, after a few rings she answered: "Yes Val, is everything okay?"

"No." Valkyrie replied.

"What? Why – What's happened?"

"I have a major wardrobe emergency."

A few moments later, Valkyrie could hear the engines of Tanith's motorbike outside her house.

' _Well that was quick'_ , Valkyrie said to herself.

As Valkyrie opened the door for Tanith, she could see Tanith carrying a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Valkyrie asked while walking back up to her bedroom which now looked like someone bombed the place as there was clothes spread across the room.

Tanith put her bag on top of Valkyrie's bed and slowly unzipped it, obviously to add suspense to Valkyrie's curiosity. Inside the bag was multiple kind's of dressed and shoes, make-up, hair straighter and curlers.

"How did you manage to fit all of this…in there?" Valkyrie asked, sounded quite impressed with Tanith.

"It's called being a woman. Now – let's begin!" Tanith said as she got to work with starting Valkyrie's makeover.

After going through about 5 different dresses and trying to decide what hairstyle to do – Valkyrie was finally ready.

"You never told me what this is all for, Valkyrie." Tanith said, obviously wanting to know the inside details.

"Eh…I'm going out for dinner." Valkyrie replied.

"Oh really? With who? Do I know him? What does he look like?"

"It's um...It's with Skulduggery" Valkyrie said, hesitantly.

Tanith took her, eyes widened, blinking.

"Haha could you repeat that; for a moment I thought you said you were going out with Skulduggery." said Tanith.

"You aren't imagining anything. I am going out for dinner with Skulduggery."

Tanith paused for a moment and then a smile started to slowly grow across her face. Valkyrie just stared back at Tanith, looking rather terrified about what thoughts were running through Tanith's head. Tanith let out a girly squeal and jumped on the spot while clapping her hands – basically looking like your typical teenage girl from high school.

"I'm so happy for you" Tanith exclaimed.

"Okay calm down! I still don't know if this is officially a date or if we are just hanging out as friends so don't be telling this to anyone!" Valkyrie instructed.

Tanith just nodded, with a big Cheshire cat smile.

At 8pm Skulduggery rang Valkyrie's doorbell, he had his façade up for the occasion, just in case there was a possibility of a kiss by the end of the night. Skulduggery always had to be prepared. Moments later he saw a beautiful young woman opening to door wearing a forest green velvet dress that went just below the knee but was tight around her body to emphasis her hour-glass figure with black heeled shoes. Her black hair was tied up into a plaited bun with curls strimming down the side of her face and she was holding a forest green clutch bag to match the dress.

"Woaw…" Skulduggery said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Valkyrie replied, her cheeks going slightly red.

Valkyrie stepped out of the house and closed the front door behind her. They both walked in the direction of Skulduggery's Bentley and Skulduggery opened the passenger door for Valkyrie to step inside.

"Such a gentleman – what is wrong with you tonight?" Valkyrie said, laughing.

"I'm am the personification of what a gentleman should be like." Skulduggery replied as he got into the car, obviously filling up is own ego.

"So where are we going exactly?" Valkyrie asked as they drove down the road.

"Oh, we are just going to this restaurant I know." Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie's head just slowly turned towards Skulduggery. She obviously knew they were going for dinner so saying they are going to a restaurant didn't exactly answer the question.

"But where though, smartass." She said, smirking slightly as she knew he was just trying to wind her up.

"Well that would just spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it?" Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie looked at Skuldggery to see him smiling whilst looking at the road in front of him. They finally arrived at the restaurant which Valkyrie noticed was called _Del Romo_. As they walked inside, they could see each table was candle lit which created a very romantic atmosphere. A waiter approached then and directed them to their table. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie's chair back, being the personification of a gentleman.

After they both ordered, Valkyrie asked: "So why did you decide to bring me here?"

"Well the food is good, it's got a lovely atmosphere and look over there…" Skulduggery said, pointing over to another table. Valkyrie looked over to where he was pointing, were she could see Kenspeckle, who appeared to be on a date.

"No way" Valkyrie said, laughing slightly at the situation, "How did you even know about this?"

"I overheard him talking to Ghastly about meeting a woman and he was going to take her out on a date. I thought you'd rather enjoy listening in to what might happen." Skulduggery joked.

They both laughed, and Skulduggery slowly slipped his hand into Valkyrie's. Valkyrie's eyes moved up to see Skulduggery's sparkling blue eyes gazing back at her. She smiled.

Then after eating food and having quite a few drinks they decided to leave the restaurant. They both felt slightly tipsy, meaning they were more comfortable with each other to casually flirt back and forth. Valkyrie leaned into Skulduggery, linking arms with him. Due to his upgraded façade, it now allowed him to have skin all over his body, so Valkyrie was able to feel his strong muscular arms which she gave a slight squeeze. Skulduggery looked down at her laughing slightly which made Valkyrie giggle. It didn't take them long to walk back over to the car and soon Valkyrie was standing outside her house with Skulduggery accompanying her to the front door.

'I really enjoyed tonight', Valkyrie said, turning her head towards Skulduggery.

"So did I", he replied smiling back at her.

Valkyrie looked down smiling to herself, but felt Skulduggery's finger go under her chin, gently raising her head up slowly until they were gazing into each other's eyes. He then stepped forward until their lips were only inches apart until finally…

They kissed.

 **Soooooo, what do you think? Please favourite and review - would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello It's me again! Quite shocked that I've already got two reviews – GreenGirlInTheTARDIS and thesparrowfliessouthforwinter: thank you so much! Don't worry LostChild511, I haven't forgotten about you, for being my first favourite AND follower. Goodness, I must be doing something right.**

 **So, I spent my weekend watching Harry Potter with my boyfriend as I haven't watched it before; I KNOW HOW COULD I! So basically, some content may involve a Harry Potter twist or element because why not.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you…**

 **Chapter 2**

As their lips drifted away from each other, their both looked back into the other's eyes. Then suddenly, Skulduggery's attention got slightly swayed when he heard a noise come from outside Gordon's mansion.

"Are you expecting someone?" Skulduggery questioned, with a raised eyebrow. Valkyrie looked back at Skulduggery with an equally confused expression and shook her head. Skulduggery lightly gripped the doorknob, opening to door slowly to avoid raising the awareness to whomever was inside.

"This is exactly why I don't wear dresses", Valkyrie quietly spat out. Skulduggery turned his head towards Valkyrie.

"I'm sorry, did you not enjoy tonight?", knowing very well that Valkyrie enjoyed herself.

"That's not that point!" Valkyrie said, as a helpless attempt to defend herself, "I can't fit in a dress!"

"Oh yeah?" Skulduggery said, and then a moment later he moved towards Valkyrie with great force. Valkyrie looked up Skulduggery, her breath being taken from her, not knowing whether to be scared or mildly aroused. Valkyrie became so distracted by Skulduggery close proximity, feeling his hand trail across her skirt light, that she didn't realise that Skulduggery had just changed her dress into a jumpsuit. A black jumpsuit.

A smile crept across Skulduggery's face, he tilted head slightly, saying in a low husky voice "You okay there Val?"

Valkyrie had no words. She just looked up at him with widened eyes. As Skulduggery stepped away, Valkyrie let out a breath, looking down at herself and realising that her outfit had been changed.

 _He did that on purpose!_ Valkyrie said to herself, frowning. Valkyrie could see Skulduggery smiling to himself, whilst taking out his gun and moving around the corner. She then followed behind him, using her ring to create a ball of shadows, just in case of an emergency. Then finally scanned the entire house, all apart from one, the study room.

The door was opened slightly. Skulduggery looked over at Valkyrie and nodded in the direction of the room. Valkyrie pushed the door open slowly. She heard some rustling noises and she was about to throw her ball of shadows until Skulduggery grabbed her arm.

"No!" Skulduggery shouted, "Look…"

Valkyrie stepped forward to see a beautiful white owl whose wing had a deep gash across its left wing. The owl appeared to of recognised them both as when the owl noticed them, it hopped over to Valkyrie with a letter in it's beak.

Valkyrie knelt in front of the owl and took the letter. She had quite a shocked expression once she opened the letter.

"What does it say?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know…" Valkyrie replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You know how to read, don't you?" Skulduggery questioned. Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery, smacking his arm slightly, then handed him to letter.

"It's a…" Valkyrie said, trailing off.

"Spell." Skulduggery interrupted.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because I've used it before." Skulduggery said, with a serious expression, not taking his eyes off the letter, "You need to say it."

"But why?"

"Just say it!"

"Ferula! Valkyrie spat out, and subconsciously she knew to look in the direction of the owl. Suddenly a bandage spun around the owl's wing.

"I knew it…" Skulduggery muttered quickly to himself.

The white owl suddenly had a bright light glow around it and it spun until it transformed into a stunning man, dressed in an old-fashioned suit, with his left arm bandaged. He had black hair and blue eyes with a pale complexion. Valkyrie was slightly stunned by how handsome the guy looked. She could tell he was older than her as well, probably about 23, but who knows anymore in the magic world.

"Hello Skulduggery," the young man said in a smooth, soft voice than nearly made Valkyrie weak at the knees.

"Hello brother" said Skulduggery replied, not sounding very happy.

 _This is going to be a long night…_ Valkyrie said to herself.

 **Slightly shorter I know! Just want to make sure ya'll like this idea before I go forth with it.**

 **I am not making this into a Harry Potter crossover just so I'm clear, I do not have enough knowledge on Harry Potter to do such a thing, but I have come up with an idea to incorporate aspects of Harry Potter so if you trust me, we can see where this leads to.**

 **Hope you all liked it, please review, favourite and follow! Shout outs are always given and if anyone has any ideas, please don't be shy: fire them at me, I promise I won't bite.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Onyx Shadows~**


End file.
